Lost Hope
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Marlene and Sirius have always had a carefree relationship and they like it that way. But then the chain of events that tears them apart. A sort of sequel although can be read separately to "Forever His". Enjoy!


**Incidently, this is my oneshot that made me fall in love with this pairing and that has created the ideas for "Forever Yours". If you enjoyed this, you'll like that. A third one is coming too, of their proposal and probably more will follow but please review and enjoy!**

Sirius had never intended to fall in love with her. He'd always had a plan for life and the only ones he'd ever changed that for in the past were his best friends. As for love, he'd never left space for it and never thought he had to. But Marlene was different, it'd started almost as a game but then he actually felt something.

She was the only he could feel carefree around and not regret it later, a girl without judgement, and who made him feel as cool as he pretended to be. He loves her, her straight white teeth breaking into a beautiful smile, the sound of her delicate, cheerful laugh, and the way her hand clutching his always made him giddy. And she was his so who cared if fairy tales were fake because his girlfriend was Marlene McKinnon.

And they'd dance in the rain, their bare feet sending mud flying and the storm would soak them but they didn't care because Sirius held her tight in his arms and they'd twirl around, laughing and not caring who heard. It'd always end in a kiss, lips locked together and eyes shut tight to block out everything but the other person.

And they'd sit by the lake, danging their legs in the water and talking for hours. Sometimes she'd put her head on his shoulder and ask him to sing her a song. He'd always oblige, singing her the silliest muggle song he could remember just to hear her giggle.

And it was an open kind of relationship and they preferred laughing by the fire over snogging in the dormitories. Sometimes, Sirius would buy her flowers but it was a different sort of dating than he was use to. He should have expected that, after all, she was one of a kind too. His Hogwarts years were highlighted by the time she was with him and although his friends called him lovesick and too preoccupied to spend time with them, he knew they were happy for him.

And then _it_ happened, the series of events that changed his life forever. It started with Marlene, her... her death only a few days after he proposed to her. And she'd been so happy about the engagement, unable to stop smiling and her eyes had shone with pride and bliss. Lily and... Lily and James were the next to go, leaving baby Harry alone. And it seemed like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was desperate on killing everyone he loved.

While everyone else was celebrating You-Know-Who's downfall, Sirius tracked Peter, the filthy traitor, to an alley. When Peter switched to animagus form, Sirius was arrested for the death of twelve muggles, all of whom his former friend had slaughtered. The dementors couldn't drive him mad like they had so many others. No, for they didn't have anything to hold against him, everyone he cared about was gone: Reg, Marlene, Lily, James, Peter, and Remus probably thought he was a cold-blooded killer.

As soon as he was out of Askaban (no details necessary on his escape), he found himself at the graveyard. There was only one person he wanted to find, though, and he located Marlene's grave. Kneeling down, he cupped the soil in his hands, no one to leave flowers once he was in jail for her whole family had died with her.

He'd longed to be a McKinnon for there was no way he'd let her use the name of the family that had disowned him and were probably responsible for her death. And anyway, she'd always had a nice family, her parents smiling at him and her little brother annoying but sweet. He feels silent tears trickle down his cheek as he slides their engagement ring off his finger, the only one of her belongings he'd asked for, and into the dirt. The symbol of their everlasting relationship. 'Till death do we part is stupid, it extends much longer than that.

Maybe love is silly, it's how he got into this mess in the first place but you can't stop emotions, especially ones as strong as this. With it comes loss but also joy and freedom. If you're trapped in despair, like Sirius is now, you just have to wait for happiness to shine through.


End file.
